


Pub

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, fanboy!Percy, irish model!Gwaine, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gwen and Percy are drinking in their local pub, Gwen sees Gwaine; a famous Irish Model that Percy is smitten with. Gwen is determined to set the two up, but she's gonna need to give Percy a little nudge in the right direction. for <a href="http://www.ladywarbler.tumblr.com">
ladywarbler</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pub

Gwen and Percy were out for their usual pint at the local pub; which conveniently is fairly close to their uni. Gwen was sipping idly on her pint when she noticed out of the corner of her eye; Gwaine. He was a notorious Irish Model. Known mostly for Abercrombie and Fitch and some mild nude modeling. To say Percy was a fanboy would be putting it lightly.

Percy was absolutely smitten with him and all Percy would talk about was Gwaine  _this_  and Gwaine _that_ , despite not being formally introduced. 

Gwen thought she was use this information to her advantage, “Hey is that Gwaine, Model Gwaine?” Gwen pointed briefly to the right of her. 

Percy sputtered indignantly when he saw him. It just couldn’t be. Why would Gwaine. Fucking Model Gwaine be in this pub of all pubs. Surely there was other more posh pubs he could be at, right?

Percy blushed, trying to look anywhere but where Gwaine was sitting. Currently chatting and laughing with other blokes and the occasional bar matron that happened to come by them every once in awhile to ask if they wanted another drink.

Percy was in absolute shock. He didn’t know what to do and Gwen was just staring at him with that knowing look in her, taunting him. 

“Why don’t you go introduce yourself and say hi. “

“Are you mental?” Percy replied, offhandedly. 

“No? I mean I hear he’s actually a really nice and friendly bloke. At least that’s what I read about him. Why not give it a shot? It couldn’t hurt.” Gwen smiled, genuine. 

“Actually it could hurt. The way I view him could be tainted to what he actually is like. What if he’s a pompous arse who treats others like shite?” Percy supplied. 

“I hardly doubt that is true. I mean look at the way he’s so carefree and laughing.” Gwen looked over towards Gwaine once more and Percy’s eyes followed. 

“I suppose.” 

* * *

 

Percy had finally worked up the nerve ableit reluctantly at first to talk to Gwaine, if only to say hi. He had gonna to the loo to splash some water on his face and give himself a pep talk before hand. He had only hoped it would go smoothly. The last thing he needed was to embarass himself further. 

With that thought clear in his head, Percy walked out of the bathroom swiftly. Looking around the pub to make sure Gwaine hadn’t left; Percy spotted him by himself this time. 

Percy took a deep breath in and walked towards Gwaine.  _  
_

Once Percy arrived at his table, Gwaine looked up when he felt another’s presence. Gwaine took that moment to take in this strange bloke. He was very tall and handsome.

“Hi there.” Gwaine smiled. 

“Hi,” Percy blushed. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Percy.” Percy swallowed as Gwaine took in that information.

“Nice name. Why don’t you sit? I certainly don’t mind the company.” 

“Um, sure. Yeah.” 

Gwaine smirked at Percy’s actions.

They hit it off from there and later when Percy would admit how much of a fan he was of Gwaine and how smitten he was with him, Gwaine would laugh and say something probably perverted which would make Percy blush all the way to his ears. 


End file.
